


Forsaken

by olivemartini



Series: The Malec Chronicles [14]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Malec, and forsaken attack, in the portal thing, yea this one, you know that scene in CoG where they're heading to Idris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: If you had asked Alec how he thought his day was going to go, guessing fighting off a surprise swarm of forsaken probably wouldn't have been his first answer.Mostly because he previously considered the Forsaken stupid and incapable of pulling of such a complicated stategy.





	Forsaken

If anyone had asked Alec how he thought his day was going to go, he probably would have said that he was going to be reacquainting himself with the wonder that was Idris. He would not have guessed that they were all about to be ambushed by a team of Forsaken warriors, which not only started them off on their trip with a bit of a bad omen, but also interrupted his _I'm pining over Magnus_ routine that he has going on.  Mostly, this was because he did not think the Forsaken were able to carry out a surprise attack as perfectly as they had just done.

And it was a pretty damn good ambush.

They seemed to just fall out of the fog and into the middle of the little gathering, raising weapons over head and roaring in the anguished way that only a thing that was half human, half animal could do.  It was Magnus that saw them first, throwing out a hand and releasing a blue shield into the air. 

Alec thinks of his family first, the type of instinctive protection that can only come when you've fought for and with a group of people your entire life.  He spots Max in his mother's arms, running through the portal, and then sees his father dispatching a Forsaken with a grimace of satisfaction.  Izzy's almost smiling, whip dancing and boots glinting, flecks of blood splattering her face and favorite coat.  He cannot find Jace, because Jace is an asshole and never likes to be anywhere that he's supposed to be.

He fights his way over to his sister, because that has always been his strategy.  He knows that if she were given enough time, she would have any demon or forsaken or downworlder spread across the ground in tiny pieces and stomp over them in her high heeled boots, but he cannot get rid of the picture in his head that shows her as a small thing that needs proetecting.  That girl hasn't existed in a long time, not since she was five and he was seven, and she was a tiny girl with long braids and even longer limbs, stumbling through her training like a deer just learning to walk, turning towards her older brother for help and healing.  It's this that makes Alec fight his way towards her, gripping her elbow tightly and steering her towards the wall of blue that was Magnus' portal. 

Alec shoves her through first and turns back to the battle, reaching for his bow.  He sees a flash of gold and feels the adrenaline spike right beneath his parabatai rune, and knows that Jace has arrived.  Alec means to go and help him, but then there's bejeweled fingers and painted nails gripping onto his arm and hurling him back towards the portal. He catches a sight of Magnus' worried face before he falls back through.

Idris spirals into view and Alec's boots hit solid ground.  There is a gasp of fresh air in his lungs, the cleanest air on earth, and a dazzling light shining into his eyes.  "Alec,"  Isabelle stomps over to him.  Her face is dripping with blood, none of it hers.  "What the hell?"

He ignores her.  His first thought may have been for Izzy, but now he is only thinking of the swarm of forsaken coming out of the mist and Magnus, who no matter how magical and sparkly and brave he may be, is definitely out of demon summoning practice.  _Demon fighting,_ he thinks sourly, remembering the day he entered his apartment only to be covered in slime, _is another thing entirely._ He rummages in his bag, intent on creating a letter to prepare and send via fire message, but then another shape comes hurtling through the portal and straight into Alec.

Two shapes.

The shape that hits into him is Jace, who Alec catches by the arms without missing a beat.  Somehow, Jace ends up being the one steadying him, because he never quite manages to be put off balance.  He grins, runs a hand through his hair in a way that makes it messier and better looking at the same time, and steps away.  "Don't be angry."

Which, Alec comes to learn, is that he's going to be angry.  "Why would-"

But there, on the ground at Isabelle's feet staring around with a slightly dazed expression, was his answer.

Simon, splayed flat on the ground in a prime example of vampire grace, blinking up at Izzy like she's as wonderful as the sun.  Simon, who was most definitely a downworlder, and incredibly not allowed in Idris. Simon who, for the moment, was a bigger problem then finding out if Magnus was okay.

(Alec doesn't get a chance to send a letter to Magnus until after dinner.  There's no response, to that or to any other letters, but he has the distinct feeling that they've all been read.)


End file.
